


Le plaisir des yeux

by Nelja



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Masturbation, Multi, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Timeline What Timeline, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian invite Victor à une petite orgie privée. Victor a ses raisons pour venir. Il pense qu'elles sont secrètes, il pense qu'elles sont suffisantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plaisir des yeux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



Victor ne le désire pas ; ou du moins, pas encore assez. Dorian a l'habitude d'être adulé, follement convoité. Des hommes et des femmes de tous âges ont jeté pour lui leur réputation au feu avec un sourire insensé sur le visage.

Victor, lui, semble avoir le coeur froid comme de la glace, et son désir ne dépasse pas le minimum prédit par la biologie qu'il aime tant. S'il ne rejette pas les avances de Dorian, embarrassé, avançant et reculant, c'est juste qu'il le voit comme une étape, un moyen de s'approcher du secret de la vie éternelle.

Dorian peut jouer avec cela.

C'est un défi, en quelque sorte. Victor n'a pas un visage déplaisant, mais il est aux antipodes de ce qui intéresse habituellement Dorian. Il a beau être vierge, il n'a pas cette innocence, cette fragilité, qui lui rappelle ce qu'il était avant. Mais il en sera peut-être d'autant plus difficile à corrompre, instruit et hautain comme il l'est.

En attendant, Dorian peut bien l'embarrasser le plus possible, et le voir se laisser faire. Victor joue le jeu, même s'il souhaite fuir à l'autre bout du pays. Il croit sans doute que c'est lui qui manipule le mieux.

Pour Dorian, cet amusement est une compensation suffisante pour sa défaite temporaire.

Comme il en a l'usage, il a organisé chez lui une petite orgie privée. Personne ne s'accouple encore, mais déjà l'alcool coule à flots, les vêtements se défont, les mains et les langues s'égarent, la luxure met les hommes et les femmes à genoux.

Dorian informe Victor que certains sont des professionnels, certains des invités ; il lui donne une excuse pour les regarder, pour chercher des différences, des failles dans leur comédie. Pourtant, rapidement, le docteur rougit, baisse les yeux, ne teste plus que par des regards en coin.

Dorian pourrait, lui, couver des yeux les belles femmes qui étaient sages autrefois avant de n'être plus bonnes qu'à cela, qui lui envoient encore des regards désespérés comme s'il avait le pouvoir ou l'envie de défaire ce qu'il a fait. Il pourrait s'intéresser à cet homme qui se roule aux pieds d'un autre, son sexe durci et énorme tendant son pantalon. Il pourrait choisir de regarder ces trois femmes qui se pincent et se mordent les cuisses, les jupes relevées. Mais il a déjà vu cela des centaines de fois, et cela n'a jamais été plus intéressant que la chute d'une âme qui croit encore être pure.

Aussi, sous couvert d'indifférence, c'est le visage de Victor qu'il observe, lisant les marques de dégoût, de stupeur, de curiosité, d'intérêt. Le trouble gagne le jeune docteur ; qui resterait de marbre devant une telle diversité dans les spectacles ? Dorian ne saurait dire s'il est plus amusé par l'excitation visible de Victor, ou par son embarras. Les deux sont certainement liés pour le faire se contracter nerveusement.

Une femme au corsage délacé s'approche de Victor, frotte ses seins contre lui, glisse sa main entre ses jambes. Clairement, le Docteur est furieux ; mais contre qui ? La femme, lui-même, son hôte ? Dorian se demande même un instant s'il ne va pas accepter la proposition certainement indécente juste pour le contrarier, pour lui montrer que quelqu'un d'autre l'aura ce soir. Victor n'a pas l'air de comprendre que chacun de ces invités est à Dorian, est une partie de lui, transformés qu'ils sont par l'ambiance de débauche qu'il porte comme le plus enivrant des parfums.

Mais il refuse, refusant de se laisser gagner par cette atmosphère, et Dorian s'approche, appréciant le spectacle de son érection qu'on devine presque autant que celui de ses joues plus rouges que jamais.

"Appréciez-vous le spectacle ?" demande-t-il.

"Certainement pas !"

"Voulez-vous donc que je vous bande les yeux ?"

"Pas du tout !"

Victor le fusille du regard. Aucune réponse à cette question n'était bonne, et il vient de le réaliser. Le docteur a certainement été plus doué aux jeux de la logique en d'autres circonstances.

"Je voudrais juste un peu de solitude." répond Victor. "Tout ce..." Il cherche un mot juste, ne le trouve pas. "Tout ce monde est étouffant."

"Bien entendu." répond Dorian d'un air entendu, qui lui vaut un regard très noir.

Le salon ne manque pas d'alcôves. Dorian en trouve une bien secrète, où il est certain que Victor ne sera pas dérangé. D'autres ont connu son existence, mais ils ne sont pas invités ce soir. Et Dorian promet qu'il ne viendra pas l'y chercher, qu'il attendra qu'il revienne. Bien sûr, il ne promet pas qu'il ne l'observera pas d'une alcôve voisine. Ce n'est pas que mentir le dérange, mais il ne peut tromper le jeune docteur avec une tromperie aussi grossière.

Autant laisser mentir le silence.

Ainsi, sous couvert de rejoindre la fête, Dorian le laisse seul, et l'observe. Il y a mieux à voir, pourrait-on lui dire, et pourtant, il est attiré par le seul qui ne connaît pas le poids de son regard, ne le souhaite pas ; par le seul dont il n'est pas certain des réactions.

Il voit Victor serrer les poings, arpenter le petit espace. Oh, comme la colère est opposée à la raison, et comme elle lui va bien. Il le voit chercher dans sa poche quelque chose qui ne s'y trouve pas. Quelque chose en rapport avec la science, le souvenir d'un être aimé ? En tout cas, il l'a perdu en entrant ici, et cela est certainement signifiant.

Quand Victor s'affale sur le sofa, et que sa main trouve son entre-jambes, Dorian sent jouer sur sa bouche un sourire lascif et malsain qui bientôt défigurera son tableau. Bien sûr, personne n'est à l'abri du vice, personne n'est à l'abri des obligations de la chair. Mais c'est tellement plus doux de voir céder ceux qui prétendent être au-dessus de cela.

Victor semble être déjà initié à cette activité, et c'est presque dommage. Il presse son sexe, sans stimuler d'autres parties de son corps, sans même sembler imaginer des scènes érotiques, le visage vide. Pourtant, il est efficace. Dorian fait une moue désappointée. Il faudra qu'il lui apprenne à apprécier son plaisir mieux que cela, surtout s'il doit en avoir honte aussi. Il touchera ce phallus si appétissant jusqu'à ce que Victor se rende, il lui fera découvrir des plaisirs dont il n'a jamais rêvé. Cette débauche secrète est de bon augure.

Enfin Victor finit, quelques gouttes de sueur sur le front, essuie les souillures avec son mouchoir. Il est temps que Dorian s'éclipse ; il est temps qu'il rejoigne la fête et fasse semblant de ne se douter de rien.

Seulement, peut-être découvrira-t-il plus tard pendant la fête qu'il a un besoin urgent que Victor lui prête son mouchoir.


End file.
